1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus and methods for processing light sensitive material and more specifically to apparatus and methods employing surface solution applicators.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Apparatus is known for processing light sensitive material such as film or paper sheets using surface applicators. However, in general, such apparatus have reliability problems and are not suitable for use on a commercial basis for processing large quantities of sheet material. Poor reliability stems from the difficulty of transporting the light sensitive material into contact with the various solutions without contamination and the difficulty of cleaning the transport system. This is a particular problem when working with unstable processing solutions which when combined form tar like substances and/or precipitates that are difficult to remove.